Wands
*Pinocchio/August Booth *Regina Mills *The wishing well |usedfor = Various |firstappearance = The Price of Gold |latestappearance = Wake Up Call |latestmention =The Eighth Witch |type = Magical Wands |color = Various}} Wands are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the fourth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History Out of desperation to protect his son Baelfire from being enlisted in the Ogre War, Rumplestiltskin steals the dagger of the Dark One and killing him with it; thus transferring the Dark One's magic to himself. With that much dark magic, it begins to corrupt his soul and entire being. Alarmed over how his father has drastically changed, Baelfire calls upon the "Reul Ghorm" for help. After the "Reul Ghorm" comes to him in a shape of a small blue fairy, Baelfire explains his wish for his father to return to the gentle and caring person he once was. The Blue Fairy states there is no reversing what Rumplestiltskin has become, however, she gives him a magic bean so he and his father can go to a land without magic where Rumplestiltskin's powers will cease to exist. Jiminy, the son of thieving vagrants Martin and Myrna, hates the life he leads and wants to change into a better person. He is given a potion to use on his parents to be rid of them forever, but without his knowledge, Martin and Myrna give it to an unsuspecting couple, Stephen and Donna. The potion transforms them into wooden puppets. Jiminy is wrecked with guilt and remorse when the couple's son, Geppetto, sees the state his parents are in. Unable to change anything, Jiminy wishes on a blue star to undo his mistake. The Blue Fairy hears his wish and informs him that while Geppetto cannot have his parents back, she can have Jiminy to stay by the boy's side as a companion to watch him as he grows older. Jiminy agrees and asks to be changed into a cricket, which the Blue Fairy does with a flick of her wand. Young princess Snow White worries over her mother's rapidly deteriorating health. On the castle servant Johanna's advice, she goes out into the woods and tries to summon the Blue Fairy by wishing upon a blue star. The Blue Fairy surprises her by appearing even before Snow White has time to make her wish. Snow White asks for any means at all to save her mother's life. Though at first hesitant to speak of it, the Blue Fairy admits there is a way by use of dark magic. As Snow White holds out her hand, the Blue Fairy conjures with her wand a candle. She states Snow White can use the candle to whisper the name of the person whose life will be sacrificed in order for her mother's life to be saved. Nonetheless, Snow White cannot go through with it and her mother passes away shortly after. A spirited woman named Regina has her dreams crushed when she is forced to marry the widowed King Leopold and becomes Queen. Though her new life comes with many riches and comforts, Regina feels like a prisoner in the castle and longs for freedom. Frustrated, she vents out her frustration by pummeling the castle balcony; causing the structure's foundation to come loose. As she falls, Regina is magically suspended in the air by the wand magic of a fairy to keep from hitting the ground. Whisked back up to the castle bedchamber, Regina meets a fairy by the name of Tinker Bell, who later helps her find a true love with pixie dust. Sadly, Regina is too scared to meet him and backs out of the chance. King George's son, Prince James, dies of a fatal wound. He asks the deal maker Rumplestiltskin to bring him back to life, but such a thing is not possible. Instead, Rumplestiltskin promises to convince James' twin to take his place as prince. In exchange, Rumplestiltskin asks to know the location of the fairy godmother who is in service of King George's family. He tracks down the fairy godmother to the home of Cinderella, and kills her in order to obtain her wand. Then, he makes a contracted deal with Cinderella so she can gain an elaborate gown to attend the royal ball and win the heart of a prince. |-|Alternate Timeline= Rumplestiltskin meets two people who claim they are from the future, Emma, who is the child of Prince Charming and Snow White, and his greatest nemesis, Hook. Emma attests that Rumplestiltskin will cast a curse that she will break, and this will ultimately lead him to his long-lost son, Baelfire. To ensure the future, they need to orchestrate the first meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White. He agrees to find a portal to the future for them, but they have to get Emma's parents together first. After Hook succeeds in securing a deal, offering Snow White passage on his ship if she steals Prince Charming's ring, Rumplestiltskin informs him and Emma about a special wand capable of replicating a portal. Problematically, he discovers the portal can only be opened by someone who already traveled through it. Having restored the past, Emma and Hook arrive back, expecting to return home, when they are informed of the dilemma. Since Emma cannot make a portal, Rumplestiltskin intends to take a potion to erase his own knowledge of the future, and then entraps them in his vault. Eventually, Emma realizes how much family truly means to her, which restores her magic. Before going into the portal, she admits to Rumplestiltskin that though he reunites with Baelfire, his son dies to save everyone. As she disappears into the vortex, he drinks the potion, forgetting everything, and later picks up the fallen wand. While at sea, Geppetto and his talking wooden puppet, Pinocchio are caught in a storm and being chased by a giant whale. Pinocchio shows great concern for Geppetto and urges him to put on the only remaining life vest. As a huge wave sweeps the raft, Pinocchio is taken overboard. At dawn, Geppetto grieves for Pinocchio, who has become immobile and non-animated. In his despair, he calls for the Blue Fairy. She determines Pinocchio's actions in caring more for the safety of Geppetto than himself are purely out of unselfishness, and as a reward, allows him to become a real human boy. The Blue Fairy heeds that Pinocchio can only stay as he is by remaining "brave, truthful and unselfish". Snow White and Prince Charming fight to take back the kingdom from King George and the Evil Queen. After King George falls, the Evil Queen is captured. The war council decides her fate will be death as punishment for all her crimes. At the public execution ceremony, the ex-Queen gives her last scathing words and then is blindfolded in preparation for death. The executioners' arrows are fired to kill her, but in a moment of remorse, Snow White calls a halt to it, which the Blue Fairy hastily stops with her wand. Cinderella marries Prince Thomas in an elaborate wedding celebration attended by many friends. She receives a shock in seeing Rumplestiltskin, who, in return for his services in helping her change her life, wants her first born child. Sometime after the wedding, Cinderella finds out she is pregnant. Prince Thomas convinces her they can avoid having to give up their baby by tricking Rumplestiltskin into signing a new deal. With the Blue Fairy's assistance, she creates a special red quill with squid ink that has the power to freeze magical beings. Cinderella gets Rumplestiltskin to sign the fake contract with the quill, and he becomes temporarily powerless enough for him to be hauled off to a prison. A thief named Robin Hood tries to break into Rumplestiltskin's castle to steal a healing wand so he can relieve his love, Marian, from a terrible sickness while she is pregnant with his child. In the process of stealing the wand, he is captured and imprisoned by Rumplestiltskin, but the castle servant, Belle, feels sorry for the thief and allows him to flee. As Robin Hood leaves, he also takes the healing wand with him. Later, Rumplestiltskin forces Belle to come along as he tracks down and kills Robin Hood. They find him waiting near a road when a carriage pulls up with an ill Marian laying in the back. Robin uses the wand to restore her back to full health, while Belle convinces Rumplestiltskin to allow Robin and his pregnant wife to leave unharmed. The Author, Isaac, forces the Apprentice to banish Maleficent's child to another world. Afterwards, the Apprentice confronts Isaac, who believes he was just bettering a story by adding a twist. Deeming him unworthy to be an Author any longer, the Apprentice uses his wand to trap Isaac inside a door illustration within the storybook. }} To eliminate those that stand in their way, Regina and Cora search for Mr. Gold's dagger, intending to control him and force him to kill everyone. Suspecting the dagger is hidden in the pawnshop, Mary Margaret and David enlist Mother Superior to break down the barrier on the building entrance. Try as she may, Mother Superior's magic is no match for the spell on the shop, and she persists in trying until the wand burns in her hand, forcing her to drop it. Since the broken first curse, a still wooden August has been hiding out in an abandoned trailer, too ashamed to let anyone see him in his current state. When Tamara offers him an easy way out with the Dragon's potion cure, he takes it. As a condition of the deal, August must leave town, but he returns after realizing Tamara is not trustworthy and decides to face the fact there is no shortcut out of his dilemma. For the first time in years, August demonstrates selflessness and bravery, though he Tamara eventually kills him. After August dies in Marco's arms, Henry suggests August has proven himself worthy of a second chance. Mother Superior, agrees, believing if August's actions are indeed out of unselfish concern for others rather than himself, she may be able to bring him back. She attempts to revive him with her wand, to which August is transformed back into the child form of Pinocchio. Mr. Gold, fearful the seer's prophecy coming into fruition, comes to assume the boy who will lead him to his son, but also be his undoing, is Henry. While struggling with the idea of killing the boy to keep the prophecy intact, he dreams about celebrating Henry's birthday in the pawnshop, alongside the boy's parents and grandparents. Once the birthday candles are blown out, Mr. Gold allows Henry to pick one item from the shop as a present. A shelf of wands catch Henry's eye and he picks up the one he favors most. Because he doesn't know how to use it, Mr. Gold demonstrates how to wave and make it glow prettily. While Henry is transfixed on watching the movement and color of the wand, Mr. Gold suddenly turns him into a statue with it. Horrified, Henry's parents and grandparents watch on as Mr. Gold uses his cane to smash the Henry statue into pieces. The dream ends with Mr. Gold frantically awakening from the nightmare. David and Mary Margaret rescue Regina after she is kidnapped and strenuously tortured by Greg. On Mary Margaret's request, Mother Superior uses her wand to revive Regina back to full health. }} }} With Zelena threatening to take the baby once Regina and Robin Hood are dead after Charon takes their souls, the couple unanimously agree that the witch has to be stopped. Harnessing the Apprentice's wand, Regina startles Zelena by briefly demonstrating that she is able to use it. After teleporting Zelena with her to the clock tower, Regina summons a cyclone that whisks her sister back to Oz. }} List of Owners *The Black Fairy † *The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Cora † *The Fairy Godmother (The Price of Gold) † *The Fairy Godmother (Hyperion Heights) † *Rapunzel Tremaine † *Robin Hood † *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold † *Silvermist *The Apprentice † *Tinker Bell List of Users *The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Emma Swan *Regina/Regina Mills *Rapunzel Tremaine † *Robin Hood † *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold † *Silvermist *The Apprentice † *Zelena Known Wands *Apprentice's wand *Cora's wand *Fairy wands **The Black Fairy's wand **The Blue Fairy's wand **The Fairy Godmother's wand (The Price of Gold) **The Fairy Godmother's wand (Hyperion Heights) **Silvermist's wand **Tiger Lily's wand **Tinker Bell's wand *Savior's wand Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Silvermist's wand is featured in the title card for "Trust Me".File:W102Title.png *The Blue Fairy's wand,File:215WandMagic.png Silvermist's wand,File:W102EnjoyThis.png File:W102CantTellYou.png the Black Fairy's wand,File:311GivingTheWand.png Tinker Bell's wandFile:303SeeYouSoon.png and Tiger Lily's wandFile:619TigerLilyWand.png all have the same design, but different colors. *In Mr. Gold's dream, several wands including the Blue Fairy's and the Fairy Godmother's appear on display in the pawnshop.File:219TakingWand.png *Wands are also able to be used by people who don't possess any magic, as Robin Hood and Rapunzel Tremaine used this method. **This is understandable, as it is said that wands contain the magic of the owner of that wand. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The prop used for the Apprentice's wand was previously used for a wand in display at Mr. Gold's shop in "Lacey". The same prop was also used for a wand on display Rumplestiltskin's castle in "The Heart of the Truest Believer"File:301FindsCrystalBall.png and "Quite a Common Fairy".File:303WhatElse.png **The wand was originally designed for the episode "Heart of Darkness", as part of a set of wands belonging Rumplestiltskin,File:116ConceptArt7.jpg but it wasn't used in this episode. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} de:Zauberstab der Guten Fee es:Varita del Hada Madrina it:Bacchette Category:Magic Category:Wands